Pourquoi
by Xenmin
Summary: Emma veut s'excuser mais ne la trouve pas et il fait très froid ! Je sais il est pas terrible mais comme c'est un OS lisez ca sera plus rapide.


**Rien ne m'appartiens ici, ni les personnages, ni les lieux… ce qui est d'ailleurs bien dommage !**

Ceci est un petit OS qui aurait dû être à la base une fic complète mais comme j'en ai d'autres en cours… maintenant reste juste à savoir ce que vous en pensez car ce n'est pas un exercice que je maitrise vraiment.

* * *

Emma était plantée devant la maison de la Maire de Storybrook ne sachant que faire ni où chercher. Après l'une de leurs trop nombreuses disputes et surtout après que la blonde ait touché un point très sensible, Régina dont elle avait eu le temps de voir les yeux humides, avait disparu dans un nuage violet.

Emma n'avait pas eu l'intention réelle de la blesser et elle en avait conscience et lorsque les mots concernant son rôle de mère qu'elle copiait sur la sienne étaient sortis, elle avait voulu les reprendre de suite, s'excuser mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, elle était déjà partie. Emma l'avait cherché partout où elle y avait pensé, le caveau, la mairie, l'école de Henry mais nulle part elle ne l'avait trouvé et elle avait fini par venir ici, chez Régina mais là encore, tout était désert. Alors ne sachant plus quoi faire ni où aller, elle s'était installée sur les marches du perron et tout en laissant couler ses larmes tout d'abord de rage puis de tristesse et de peur, elle avait décidé d'attendre. Le froid l'engourdissait de plus en plus mais elle ne s'en occupait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par ne plus se rendre compte de rien.

La jeune blonde reprit soudain conscience sans s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir mais quelque chose avait changé, elle n'avait plus froid mais une sensation de picotements intense lui brûlait les mains, le visage et les pieds alors que le reste de son corps était engourdit. Elle tenta de bouger voulant se redresser et ouvrir les yeux mais cela s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Pourtant elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, une odeur familière flottant autour d'elle et soudain une voix se fit entendre et elle comprit pourquoi.

- Enfin de retour Miss Swan, restez allongée votre corps doit se réchauffer

- Régina…où suis-je ? et..

- Qui voudriez-vous que ce soit et où pensez-vous être puisque vous avez décidé de geler devant ma porte.

- Merci

- Mais que diable faisiez-vous là par un temps pareil ?

- Je vous attendais, vous n'étiez nulle part alors je suis restée ici espérant que vous y reviendriez vite.

- Pourquoi ? aviez-vous d'autres remarques désagréables à me faire.

- Non…je voulais m'excuser, vous avez disparue avant que je ne puisse le faire.

Emma avait ouvert les yeux et les avait plongés dans le regard chocolat voulant prouver la sincérité de ses dires.

- Vous m'aviez blessé et je voulais me défendre, vous faire mal à mon tour mais je l'ai regretté à l' instant où les mots sont sortis car je n'en pense rien. Je suis désolée Régina, je sais que vous n'avez rien à voir avec Cora.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez ! Et puis après tout, Cora est ma mère, il serait normal que je lui ressemble…

- NON ! (Emma venait de la couper, se redressant et posant une main sur son bras) Je ne vous laisserais pas dire de telles inepties, vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette …femme.

Régina fut surprise par la réaction de la jeune femme et encore plus en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était sincère, cela lui réchauffa le cœur, apaisant la blessure que la même personne y avait mise plusieurs heures auparavant. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma avait une telle réaction, cela aurait été si simple pour elle de ne rien dire et de l'achever rien qu'avec de simples mots. Elle avait besoin de comprendre.

- Et pourquoi en êtes- vous si certaine Miss Swan ?

- De une parce que vous êtes là a tenter de me réchauffer alors que vous auriez pu vous débarrasser de moi pour de bon et sans que cela vous soit reproché. Ensuite je sais que vous aimez Henry plus que tout. Et enfin parce que si vous étiez comme elle, mes seuls sentiments envers vous seraient de la haine et mon seul désir celui de vous tuer…ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Sur cette dernière phrase Emma avait baissé les yeux, incapable de soutenir un regard qui elle le savait se voudrait certainement glacial et dédaigneux alors que pour la première fois, elle livrait ses sentiments.

- Alors nous sommes au moins en accord sur un point miss Swan puisque la haine et l'envie de vous détruire n'est plus ce qui m'anime depuis quelques temps déjà, raison pour laquelle je vous soigne depuis maintenant plus de deux heures.

- Merci.

Pour la première fois un vrai sourire fut échangé entre les deux femmes alors que Régina reprit ses soins envers la sauveuse sans qu'aucun mot de plus ne soit prononcé.

Mais bien que cette dernière soit réchauffée, elle était restée bien trop longtemps dehors et Régina savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la soigner mieux avec la médecine traditionnelle. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'Emma ne souffre pas à son réveil et avait également stoppé la gangrène qui avait prit place sur le corps de la sauveuse mais maintenant il fallait agir car sa magie ne durerait pas éternellement.

- Ecoutez miss Swan, je sais que vous refusez ma magie mais je souhaiterais malgré tout en faire usage sur vous.

- Quoi ? Mais que voulez-vous…

Emma avait vu le regard attristé de la brune qui avait compris ses craintes mais alors elle remarqua ce que lui montrait Régina, certains doigts de sa main gauche ainsi que l'extrémité de son pied droit n'avaient pas repris leur couleur et demeuré bleus.

- Oh mon dieux, mais…vous devez…m'amputer ?

Régina ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher en voyant les larmes de la jeune femme face à elle, elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras se faisant envahir par une chaleur qui la fit frissonner.

- Emma, calmez-vous, je n'ai pas ralentie la progression et fait cesser vos douleurs pour vous amputer. Si je veux utiliser ma magie, avec votre accord cette fois, c'est pour vous soigner.

- Vous…vous feriez ça…pour moi ?

- Je ne pense pas que Henry me pardonnerait de laisser sa mère ainsi.

- Pourquoi Régina ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, Henry…

- Non. Pourquoi être partie (Emma mima le geste de la main de la téléportation de Régina), après ce que j'ai dit vous auriez pu me blesser, me tuer, il n'y avait personne pour vous voir ou vous juger. Il n'y avait personne non plus quand vous m'avez trouvé, vous auriez pu simplement me laisser encore un moment et sans vos soins, je ne serais déjà plus là, le froid aurait fait son ouvrage et une fois encore vous n'auriez pas été inquiété, il n'y avait personne.

- Il y avait moi et ma conscience et vous…

- Mais j'ai été…

- Odieuse ? oui c'est vrai et même blessante mais après tout je suis l'Evil Queen et vous êtes la seule à oser dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

- Non ! Moi je ne le pense pas, vous n'êtes plus cette femme, vous êtes Régina Mills, maire de cette ville et maman de Henry.

Emma sentit son cœur louper un battement lorsqu'une larme fit son chemin sur la joue de la brune et par instinct elle voulut la stopper mais lorsqu'elle leva sa main cela lui lança une décharge de douleur. Régina lui attrapa alors tendrement ayant compris le geste puis de son autre main elle fit plier la jambe d'Emma afin que les deux membres blessés se superposent puis elle regarda Emma dans les yeux, cherchant un accord silencieux de la blonde et elle le trouva.

- Je suis désolée Emma mais ça risque de faire mal, vous allez avoir l'impression que vos membres sont en train de brûler, mais c'est la seule solution.

- Allez-y ce ne sera rien à côté de la douleur de vous avoir blessé et laissé croire que je pensais ces choses horribles..

Les deux femmes se figèrent, leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés et un lien venait de se créer entre elles sans qu'elles ne le comprennent réellement mais elles refusaient de s'y soustraire, s'y sentant bien.

La grande brune descendit l'une de ses mains lentement vers les membres morts laissant ses doigts frôler le corps de la blonde sans chercher à les retenir, profitant même de la situation. Une fois à leurs place, elle commença à la soigner mais très vite elle vit les douleurs enduraient par la jeune femme et son visage se déformer alors que la blonde restait là sans bouger ni crier, ses yeux et son visage étant seuls à la trahir.

La reine ne supportait pas de la faire souffrir ainsi et encore moins de savoir qu'Emma résistait ainsi sans rien montrer juste pour se punir de ses actes envers elle, de ses mots. Alors sans jamais quitter les yeux de la blonde et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle leva la seconde main, la passant derrière la nuque de la jeune femme avant de lentement l'amener à elle et de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous la sensation qui se faisait ressentir les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent envahir et alors que Régina commençait à prendre peur de la réaction à son acte, elle sentit comme en réponse à ses craintes, la main valide d'Emma venir se glisser dans ses cheveux puis passer derrière sa tête avant de l'attirer encore plus près pour approfondir le baiser, alors seulement elle laissa un léger gémissement s'échapper.

A l'instant même Emma se recula d'un coup, poussant un cri de douleur avant de voir une légère brûlure là ou peu de temps avant il y avait une engelure.

- Je suis désolée Emma, ma magie… elle s'est accrue d'un coup, je ne voulais pas vous blesser..

- Hey, calmez-vous ce n'est que superficiel vous pourrez toujours arranger ça… et puis je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça a fait…du tort…

- Mais (Régina regarda sa main surprise en y voyant une brûlure), ce n'est pas possible, ma magie ne peut pas me blesser, c'est…la tienne !

- Ou la nôtre…mais je pense qu'on pourra toujours régler ça…plus tard

Et sans attendre de réponse ou de réflexion supplémentaire Emma tira la grande brune à elle dans un baiser enflammé, trop longtemps gardé secret et quémandant bien plus que les lèvres de cette femme dont elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Régina sourit sous cet assaut mais en aucun cas ne se recula, bien au contraire, elle voulait plus que tout découvrir la blonde et ne plus jamais devoir faire sans elle, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de faire marche arrière, alors elle se livra dans ce baiser comme jamais. C'est alors qu'un léger halo de lumière naquit autour d'elles et Régina comprit qu'Emma avait raison, ce n'était pas sa magie mais la leur, celle de leur amour.


End file.
